1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plant propagation trays. More particularly, the invention relates to a plant propagation tray having inverted v-shaped aerated root separators.
2. State of the Art
Prior to planting, seeds and unrooted cuttings must be propagated to develop a root system which will adequately interface with the soil in which the cutting or seeds will be planted. Typically, these seeds or immature plants are grown in small pots or in trays containing a sterile soil mixture which promotes the growth of a root system. It is important that the root system develop properly so that the plant will interface well with the soil when planted. In particular, it is desirable that the root system spread horizontally so that the roots are in the path of vertically moving water and so that the roots physically stabilize the plant's position in the soil. It is also desirable to provide an oxygen rich environment for the roots during development.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,015 and 5,040,330 disclose root separators for plant containers which separate and aerate root clumps during development. They afford greater "transplantability " by placing the roots in the vertical movement of water by placing the roots generally laterally outwardly so as to maximize their exposure to the "vertical " supply of water during watering of the developing plant. These root separators, while effective, are designed for use in a single plant container for growing a single plant, and they serve that limited purpose well.
Often it is desirable to propagate a relatively large number of plants and to transport the plants in large quantities prior to planting. The typical manner of accomplishing this goal is to place dozens of small propagation containers in a large tray, sometimes referred to as a flat. The disadvantage of this approach is that each plant or each small group of plants must be propagated in a separate container thereby multiplying the number of containers necessary and increasing the time needed to plant the seedlings in the various containers.
A variety of planters and flower pots are well known for growing plants (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,153, 2,758,419, 1,996,898, 4,813,177, 4,593,490, 4,296,569, 4,107,876, 4,037,362, 3,830,015, 3,147,569, 3,552,058, 3,381,410), but none disclose as simple and effective plant propagation tray for a multitude of small or young plants as herein proposed.